


Seaborne & Roach

by Epiclyl0st



Category: Rhett & Link, Seaborne & Roach
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiclyl0st/pseuds/Epiclyl0st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaborne & Roach

**Author's Note:**

> thIS IS THE LONGEST SHORT STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN.

I walked down the hallways of my school. I got called to the principal's office because, I was ‘messing around’ with one the popular girls that goes here. I mean, I am pretty popular myself but, I didn’t really like the people I’m around. That’s the reason I’m going to the office anyway.

Mike, one of my ‘friends’, ratted on me and most definitely framed me when one of the teachers caught us ditching and messing with Melanie and her friend. I wasn’t doing anything, though. I was just a another person there.

Until Melanie's friend, Stephan, tried to make a move on me right when the teacher caught us and I was blamed for ‘messing around’ with her.

Now, I have to explain to the principal, who is very stubborn and probably already called my parents, that I wasn’t doing anything and that it was all Mike’s fault.

I proceed my way to the office when I bump into something, someone.

I look up from my feet and see someone sprayed out in front of me, papers were around the person. I blinked and shook my head, finally helping the person up and picking up their papers.

I handed them their papers, watching them place them in their bag instead of carrying them.  
“Sorry..” They mumbled and looked at the ground, starting to walk away.

I stopped them by grabbing their arm gently. They looked at me immediately and pulled their arm out of my grip.  
“Sorry,” I started. “I just wanted to ask for your name, I’m Roach.”I smiled slightly as I saw them, who is a he, blush slightly and look down again.

“I’m Seaborne,” He says, looking up. “nice to meet you Roach.” I smile and say, “You, too.” before being memorized by the others eyes. They were a deep but, light blue. The light that shone from the windows splattered just right on his face, contrasting his pale skin.  
He coughed quietly and spoke, “I believe you have somewhere to get to, ‘m sorry for that.” He smiled softly and looked at me for second before turning on his heel and walking the opposite direction.  
My eyes followed him and I quickly shouted, “I should be one that’s sorry, but thank you! See you ‘round?”  
I mentally slapped myself at the words that came out of me, of course I’m never gonna see him again.

If I’ve never met him before, It’s obvious I won’t again.

Especially with the people who surround me, call me their friend. They probably won’t like him. This made me upset for some odd reason. I had sudden feeling to be protective of Seaborne. I shook my head and continued my way to the office.

* * *

  
It turned out that the principal was on my side and Mike got suspended for extreme PDA during school, ditching, and blaming other classmates. I, for one, got a warning for ditching and was sent back to class.

I was smiling the whole time I walked to Mr. Hourons class, I was happy that I didn’t suspended. Not this time at least.  
I walked into class and the first thing I noticed was Seaborne, he was standing in the middle of the classroom as Mr. Hourons stood next to him.  
“Mr. McLaughlin, please take a seat,” Hourons told me, obviously not caring I was late. “we have a new student, please introduce yourself!” Hourons patted Seaborne’s shoulder before sitting behind his desk.

Seaborne looked at the floor for quite some time before looking up, immediately making eye contact with me and blushing.  
“I’m Seaborne, pronounced Sea-burne, and I’m from Buies Creek, North Carolina.” He said meekly, still looking at me. I smiled encouragingly at him.

Everyone who was new in our school had to say their name, place of birth, and three facts about themselves. He smiled slightly back at me.  
“Three facts about me are, uhm, I like to draw, I want to be a detective when I become older, and I like the A-team.” His smile grew wider as did mine. He was adorable.  
Wait, what?! I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. Some of them were quite… _naughty_.

It wasn’t right for guy to think of another guy like that.

That’s what his parents told him at least.

“Thank you, Seaborne.” Hourons said, then pointed to the seat next to mine.

“You’ll be sitting next to Mr. McLaughlin, or Roach.” I couldn’t help but, smile.

He obviously saw it because he was blushing like no tomorrow as he walked over to his seat.  
“Hey.” I say as he sits. I was still smiling. “Hey,” he was smiling, too.

Mr. Hourons starting rambling about whatever we were going to do in class. “You get to choose your partners today, be grateful.”  
I looked at Seaborne and saw he was looking at me as well. “Partners?” I asked, smiling.

He nodded and giggled. Adorable! I blocked the thoughts in my head again and tried to listen to what the project was about.

It was a presentation on the human body. I frown slightly and turned to Seaborne, he was taking notes.

I hate health class, I really do. But, hopefully, Seaborne makes it better.

Jared and Joshua both walked up to me with smug looks.  
“What’cha writing, dweeb?” Joshua snorted, snatching Seaborne's notebook from his hands.

“Notes…that’s all, can I have it back?” He pleaded. I felt anger rise in me.

Usually when Joshua picks on someone, I don’t do anything.  
“Give ‘im the notebook back, Josh.” I growled. Both of them froze, then laughed.

“What’ya gonna do about it, Roach.” Jared sniggered and grabbed the notebook and started reading it.  
“Dear diary,  
Today, I-”  
His sentence was cut of by a punch. From me.

I took his book back and glared at them both angrily. “Get.” I told them in a deep voice.

They both scurried away to their seats and didn’t dare look at us. Seaborne looked at me with wide eyes as I sat back down. I sighed and placed my hands on my desk.  
“Oh my goodness! Your hand’s bleeding!” Seaborne exclaimed, getting up and running to get napkins. He returned with dampened paper towels instead.

I watched him as he grabbed my hand gently and wiped the blood off.

Oddly, it didn’t hurt. Nor were there any sign of cuts or scratches.

I looked over at Jared and saw that his lip was busted open and grinned to myself. I looked back down at my hand and then at Seaborne’s.  
His hand was obviously smaller than mine, possibly 2 times smaller, and paler.

Mine on the other hand, were big and tan. They were slightly wrinkly as well.

I watch him place his hand on mine and blush deeply.  
“Your hands are so big, goodness.” he tells me, tracing his finger up and down my fingers.

Mr. Hourons smiled at us, a genuine smile, and chucked. “Young love.” He mumbled under his breath.

I felt my face heat up and I looked back at Seaborne. He was intrigued by my hand. I know something else that’s intriguing. And big. I blushed hardcore at the thought. It wasn’t a lie, though.

I watched him pick up my hand and bring it to his face, comparing the size.

My hand was about 4 inches bigger than his face. “Oh my!” He exclaimed for about the third time. “I wonder how big other parts of you are!”  
He blushed immediately and hastened to add “like your feet and stuff, ya know.” He was still holding my hand in his own.  
I moved my hand to the side of his face and kept it there to see if he was comfortable with it.

He surprised me by rubbing his cheek into the palm of my hand and cooing softly.

I smile slightly to try and cover the fact that what he did turned me on.  
“Alright everyone,” Hourons started. “class is over. So is school so, yay. Plus it’s friday.” He cheered happily. I smiled at Seaborne as I moved my hand away and turned to pack my things.

He did as well, keeping his notebook out though.  
“So, Seaborne,” I started, standing up and turning to him. “I was won-”

“Hey, Roach.” It was Stephan. “I wanted to talk about earlier.” She winked at me.

“Not now, Stephan.” I told her. “Seaborne and I are going to my house for the weekend so, bug off.” I grabbed the shorter boy’s hand and walked out of the classroom, dragging him along with me.  
“Wha-what do you mean ‘going to your house for the weekend’?” Seaborne asked, stopping me. I turned to him and smiled.

“I just needed to get away from her, she’s a control freak. She thinks we're dating.” I told him.

“But, if you want, you can come stay the night at my place.” I smiled hopefully at him.

I smiled as well, blush scattered over his cheeks.

“Sure, I have to call my mom first though.” He said, pulling out his phone. I nodded and leaned against the lockers as he called his mom.  
“Hello- yes- mom, I was wondering if I could go over to a friends house- okay I’ll ask him- sure mom - okay- yes, I love you, too.” He mumbled the last part, hoping no one heard him and put his phone away.

“She wants to meet you first.” he told me. I nodded and told him to show me the way.

He smiled and lead me out of the building and to cherry red Honda. A thin, tall woman walked over to us, well Seaborne, and gave him a hug.

“Oh honey! I told you’d make friends.” Her southern accent came out sweetly.  
“And you must be the friend he told me about,” She said as she turned to me. “what’s your name, hon?” She asked.  
“Roach, well Rhett, but, I prefer Roach.” I told her.

She smiled from ear to ear and hugged me as well. “Well, I’m Mary. I was wondering, if yo’ parents don’t mind, that I give you ride to yo’ house?”She asked sweetly.

I liked her already. She’s nice.

“Sure, I walk home anyway.” I smiled and followed the duo to their car.

Seaborne put his things in the passenger's seat and climbed in the back along with me. “I’m bringing you over some clothes soon after, ‘kay sweety?” She told Seaborne.

He blushed and nodded.

I told her the directions to my house, we were there in no time.  
“Alright, you boys have fun!” Mary told us as we hopped out of the car. “But, not too much fun.” She winked at us, then drove off.

I turned to Seaborne, who was blushing madly, and smiled.

Tonight was gonna be fun.

* * *

  
After meeting my parents and my brother, I lead Seaborne up to my room. We set our stuff by my bed and relaxed on it.

Well I did, Seaborne just simply sat on it as we chatted away.  
I got up suddenly, surprising the shorter boy, and walked to the open door.

I closed it and locked it.

“I have an idea.” I said softly. I turned back to him and walked over to him.

I sunk down onto my knees, so I was level with him, and sat between his legs.  
I saw him blush and try to pull up his legs.

I grabbed his knees immediately and pulled them back down, scooting closer to him.

He looked at me with confused yet, curious eyes.

I smirked and leaned closer, ‘til our noses were touching. I could tell he wanted to back away, but he didn’t. I smiled and looked down at his soft, plump, pink lips.

Licking my own, I looked back up at him and saw the blush that dusted his chubby cheeks. His dark hair curled under his cheekbones, causing them to look more defined.

I took a deep breath and leaned in more, pressing my lips against his.

I know what you're thinking, too much for people who just met today? Yeah, I know. But, there was something that clicked when I saw this boy. Everything about him made me wild, I loved all of him.

It’s funny ‘cause I didn’t think I’d find myself making out with a boy who is most definitely the cutest and most adorable person I’ve ever seen.  
I hesitantly stuck my tongue out and licked his lower lip slowly, trying not to scare him.

He moaned softly and allowed me entrance.

I played with his tongue for a while before exploring the rest. He tasted like butterscotch and cinnamon. It was the best thing I’ve ever tasted.  
I felt Seaborne’s trembling hands land on my shoulders, slowly moving to my face, cupping my cheeks.

He pulled away from the kiss with a popping sound, breathing heavily.

I kissed his forehead and slide my arms around his waist, picking him up and tossing him gently onto the bed. I crawled in beside him, wrapping my arms around his waist again.  
“I thought that was gonna lead to something else,” He whispered, his face pressed into my chest.

“Maybe tomorrow.” I told him, feeling his hands grip my shirt. I smile and think about whether or not I should ask.

“Seaborne?” I call after some time.

“Yeah.” He responds quietly.

“Will y, uhm, you go out with m-me?” I stuttered out quickly.

I close my eyes tightly as I awaited his answer.  
_He’s probably gonna say-_ “Sure.” He replies, giggling. _-No?_  
I open my eyes and look down at him. He looks at me and smiles.

I smile back and peck his lips.

I fold him into my arms, loving the sound of content he lets out. I’m glad that the pricipal was on my side and didn’t suspend me.

If she did, I wouldn’t be here in this moment, holding the person I hope to spend the rest of life with.

Maybe we’ll become detective’s together.

Seaborne and Roach.

**I love it.**

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be an alternate ending to this. I'll post it when I finish it.


End file.
